Lindsay Pearce & The World of Magic
by gleekhpkhfanatic26
Summary: What happens when a girl plays a huge part in the Wizarding World and meets a few fate-mates along the way? CamSay, DamRissa and FabrEvans ahead!


**This is just the first chapter; I'll continue this when I finish, cancel or temporarily stop some of my stories.**

_  
>AN So this is the next story I'm planning to do maybe after "Tower of Heaven" arc in my other fic, "Fairy Tail's New Directions" But it really depends on how YOU review on the first chapter of it.

Harry Potter & The Wizarding World  
>Lindsay Pearce &amp; The World of Magic<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

Magic… Spells… Who knew that a simple 12 year-old girl like me would have the ability to have those? Do you know why I doubt myself? Because my parents are Muggles. Not aware of Magic, just normal life. Then there's a day in my summer break where an owl sent me a letter from a place called "Hogwarts." I didn't show it to my parents because I thought it was just a prank, a joke. Then one day on the end of summer break, a professor from a certain school for someone like me visited. Her name was Emma Pillsbury. She told me that I was supposed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So it was not a prank? But then I asked about my parents, what should I tell them? Will they know where I am? She smiled at me and went quietly to my parents and whispered "_Obliviate_" And waved her wand. I asked her of what she did. She replied by telling me that I wouldn't have to worry, because my parents will never know where I really am, they'll think that they sent me away for boarding school. She offered her hand and I was having second thoughts but I took her hand and disappeared.

We seemed to have "teleported" to an alley. I asked her what are we gonna do there. She replied by saying that we're going shopping and I seemed happy about that. We bought new clothes and food and we seemed like we're going on a trip. So I asked her if we are and replied by saying I'm the only one going for a trip. We bought a female snowy owl and I named her "Harmony" We bought it because it was essential for communicating with my parents and then we went to a shop named Ollivander's and I'm guessing it is owned by a person named "Ollivander" We went in and I saw a lot of wands. Ollivander greeted Emma and left me with him. He asked me if I'm excited. I replied with "I don't know" I tried out a few wands and it just caused mayhem in his shop until I found one, a wood that seems to be mysterious, Fairy Hair and 12 inches and it just felt correct. Ollivander said to Emma that I found my wand and she was happy and told me that I'll be a great witch. I don't know why but I was so happy at that moment. We left Ollivander's and Diagon Alley. It's funny on how dangerously close it is to "diagonally" She offered her hand again. I took it and disappeared again.

We seemed to have teleported to King's Cross Station and I instantly had a cart and my things and my owl were on it, even my old clothes and stuff and a book of beginner spells. We walked forward and stopped at Station 4. I guess this is the train I'm taking but no, she stopped me and said to watch the other ones on the Station 4 and they ran to wall and I thought they were crazy but they just went through it! I was afraid because of the thought of getting hurt. Emma said that we'll go together and so we did and just went through. Station 4 became Station 4 3/4, funny. The station was filled with kids like me according to Emma and suggested me to befriend someone. She helped me befriend someone and her name was Marissa von Bleicken and after that she told me that she has to go to Hogwarts and I said my goodbye but she said to me that this isn't goodbye and I smiled. She disappeared or rather Disapparated according to Marissa.

We boarded the train and shared a part with a pretty girl named Quinn Fabray and she seemed very friendly. The train went to its destination and half of the ride we all got to know each other and had become really good friends. Then four boys interrupted our conversation just to introduce themselves. Their names were Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Quinn's eyes were staring all at Sam and after they introduced themselves we teased her. We arrived at Hogwarts Station and a giant hairy male greeted us and led us to our boats. And at that moment I saw Hogwarts and it was amazing.

At the very gates of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall greeted us all and led us to Hogwarts' Great Hall where all the second years to seventh years are enjoying their dinner. They introduced us as "Hogwarts' Latest Young Students" and clapped. Then I noticed Emma Pillsbury and waved her hi and I smiled. Professor McGonagall announced that the sorting shall begin and thanks to Marissa and Quinn, I know what it all means.

"1st batch! McKynleigh Abraham!" Professor McGonagall yelled and McKynleigh sat at the chair and Professor placed the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat thought for a while and finally screamed, "Hufflepuff!"

"Arthur Abrams!" Professor yelled again and Artie did what McKynleigh did (In this fic, Artie can walk) and Professor placed the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat thought for quite a while and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Blaine Anderson!" Professor yelled again. The Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Rachel Berry!" The Sorting Hat thought for a while and said her qualities, diva, great voice, sometimes self-centered and we all laughed. The Sorting Hat then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Michael Chang Jr.!" The Sorting Hat never had doubts and yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Tina Cohen-Chang!" It also happened for Tina, "Gryffindor!"

"Samuel Evans!" Professor yelled and Sam sat down and the Professor placed The Sorting Hat. "Hmm, athletic, studious but has some problems, musically inclined, very joyful and sometimes dorky." The Sorting Hat said and we all laughed again. "You belong to… Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

"Quinn Fabray!" Professor McGonagall yelled and did what Sam did. "Hmm, athletic too, studious, also musically inclined and very graceful." The Sorting Hat said and I can hear what Quinn was saying. She was saying "Ravenclaw… Ravenclaw… Ravenclaw…" The Sorting Hat replied, "Hmm, Ravenclaw eh? Fine, Ravenclaw!" Quinn smiled widely and sat next to Sam Evans.

"Matheus Fernandes!" The Sorting Hat immediately yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled and The Sorting Hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled and also her two friends.

"Finn Hudson!" The Sorting Hat thought for a long while and eventually yelled, "Gryffindor!"

"Kurt Hummel!" Professor yelled. "Hmm, step brothers with the last lad eh? Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shrieked.

"Mercedes Jones!" Kurt Hummel was wishing for Mercedes to be in Gryffindor. Do you know how I knew? Because he was practically screaming it as he walked past me. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat roared and Kurt Hummel was full of happiness.

"Samuel Larsen!" Professor yelled. "Uhh, please get a haircut young man." The Sorting Hat said and we all laughed again. "Hmm, this is harder than I thought…" The Sorting Hat muttered. But eventually yelled, "Rave… No, Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom!" The Sorting Hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

"Santana Lopez!" Professor yelled. The Sorting Hat barely touched Santana and immediately yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Draco Malfoy!" The same happened for this boy. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat bawled.

"Damian McGinty!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Charming." Both Marissa and I whispered and laughed mildly. "Hmm, Irish, obviously. Naïve and innocent. Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat hollered.

"Hannah McIalwain!" Professor shouted. "I like your hair dear." The Sorting Hat said as he or it was placed. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat immediately yelled.

The next one really caught my eyes. Do you know why? Because from the moment his name was called, I knew that he might play an important role on my life. "Cameron Mitchell!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "Hmm, this is really difficult. He's smart, musically inclined and friendly. But at the same time you're a pure blood yet you don't want to bi in Slytherin. You belong to…" The Sorting Hat muttered. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat howled and Cameron looked so happy.

"Sugar Motta!" The Sorting Hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Alex Newell!" The same happened for him, "Slytherin!"

Before I knew it, it was my turn and I had my hopes high for Ravenclaw. "Lindsay Pearce!" Professor McGonagall shouted. The Sorting Hat was placed in my head and it thought for a while and I was whispering "Ravenclaw." "Ravenclaw eh? Alright, Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat screeched and I couldn't be happier. I sat next to Cameron.

"Hi, I'm Cameron." He immediately introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Lindsay." I introduced myself and we shook hands and chatted. "Brittany Pierce!" Professor continued. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

"Noah Puckerman!" Professor yelled and sat down. "Wait Minerva. Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled without even being placed.

"Harry Potter!" This guy also caught my attention, because I know he's "The Boy Who Lived" But I also get good and bad vibes from him. "You don't want to be in Slytherin eh? Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted

"Bryce Ross-Johnson!" Professor continued. "So where are you from, Linds?" Cameron asked. "Wait, we're now having nicknames? Huh Cam?" I asked and he laughed. "Well why not? It's cute." He replied and I agreed. "I'm from America, Cam." I said and he laughed again and said that he's also from America."Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat hollered.

"Emily Vasquez!" The Sorting Hat roared, "Hufflepuff!" Cameron then introduced me to Damian McGinty.

Then, Marissa was next. "Marissa von Bleicken!" Professor McGonagall yelled and The Sorting Hat was placed. "Slyther… No, Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat declared and she sat next to me and we hugged each other. I introduced her to Cameron and Cameron introduced her to Damian.

"Ron Weasley!" Professor continued. "Hmm, another Weasley eh? I know where to put you, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shrieked.

"Ellis Wylie!" The Sorting Hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Last of the 1st Batch! Lauren Zizes!" Professor McGonagall declared and The Sorting Hat was placed. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat howled and Lauren didn't seem happy.

Of course another batch followed and it seemed to have some students with weird names. Then another batch followed and the names are all like American.

The Sorting Ceremony was finished and we were all led by our respective prefects to our respective places. Quinn, Marissa, Damian, Cameron and my respective place is The Ravenclaw Tower. We arrived and the door with a person on it asked us a riddle. "Why can't darkness be increased?" The person in the door asked. Our prefect asked for a volunteer and Cameron raised his hand. "Darkness cannot be increased or even reduced because it cannot be created." Cameron said. "Explain." The person on the door replied. "Well, darkness is only seen when light is absent. You can't create darkness; it just represents the absence of light. That is why it can't be increased." Cameron replied and everyone clapped. The door opened and the very great royal blue Ravenclaw Tower was on my sight and I loved it. Marissa and I hurried to our rooms, since the prefect said that a door upstairs only opens your room when you carry the key that we have been given. Marissa and I share a room and Damian and Cameron are sharing. We entered our room and it was great, just enough space for both of us and Marissa's load of clothes.

I was unpacking using my hands and Marissa was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked."C'mon Lindsay. Watch." She replied and bought out her wand. Sycamore, fairy hair and 11 inches. Waved her wand anywhere and her clothes and stuff were correctly placed after 2 minutes. "That's how I do it. Now do the same." Marissa ordered and so I did. Everything went perfectly. "Not bad for a first timer." Marissa said and I smiled. After a while, we eventually went to sleep.

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning. Ridiculous! When I'm on America I wake up at 12:00 in the afternoon! Yes, I know it's not healthy oversleeping. But it's time for us first years to pick our classes. Marissa and I decided to pick the same classes so we can help each other out. When I wore my uniform, it felt so right with the blue line around the waist side. We were making our way to Professor McGonagall until two very likely Ravenclaw best friends cast a spell behind us. "Petrificus Totalus!" Cameron yelled. Marissa instantly turned around and yelled, "Protego!" And Cameron's spell was deflected and both of them smiled. "Boys." Marissa murmured and the two boys came to us. I can sense Marissa's smile, I guess she's trying to do something. Until suddenly, "Levicorpus!" She shouted and Damian was upside down. "C'mon Marissa, we're done with the surprise attacks now put him down." Cameron ordered but she didn't do anything. "Finite!" I yelled and Damian was no longer upside down. "So what classes are you gonna take?" Cameron asked. "Potions, Charms, Magic History, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration." Marissa replied. "What about you guys?" I asked. "Funny, we're taking the same classes." Damian replied. "Taking the same classes or copied what we're taking?" Marissa meanly asked. "C'mon, let's just be friends." Damian declared and sooner or later she will agree. We arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, where Professor Minerva McGonagall is assigning our schedule and there was a heck of a line early in the morning. I guess the reason they made it so early is that we can carry out our schedule right away. I saw that Quinn Fabray, after the span of 12 hours, had really become close friends with Sam Evans. This girl can do it fast, even at the age of 12! Quinn and Sam had finished taking their schedule and I asked Damian to hold my line and I went to Quinn. "Hey Quinn." I greeted. "Hey Lindsay." She happily greeted back. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your "friend" here?" I asked. "Oh right! Sorry. Lindsay this is Sam and Sam this is Lindsay." She said. "Pleasure to meet you Lindsay." Sam said and offered a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sam!" I happily said back and took his handshake. "Well, I have to go. I still have to pick a schedule." I said. "Wait Lindsay, please take Transfiguration so we have a common class together." Quinn begged. "I'm planning to take it. And who knows, maybe we have more common classes." I replied and we both smiled. "Well, I'll see you later." I said and went back to line. The line went shorter for us until it was our turn.

"What would the four of you want?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Umm, Professor. We would like to take Herbology, Potions, Magic History, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts." Cameron replied. "Only six? I encourage you to take one more, it's for the better of your O.W.L.'s results when you are in your fifth year." Professor McGonagall said. We talked through it and we eventually came to a decision. "Then we'd also like to take Creature Biology." Cameron declared. "Excellent choices. Here is your schedule." Professor McGonagall said and four copies of our schedules were made out of thin air.

I thought that it was quite generous for them to give us two free periods every day.  
>I love this school! So Herbology starts in thirty minutes. Well, classes are coming and there's nothing I can do about it. So Herbology came and those Mandrakes are such a huge pain! Then Potions came and we made a simple potion for curing fevers. But Professor Severus Snape was so scary. Then Charms came and Professor Filius Flitwick was so nice and I learned a simple spell called the Summoning Spell. Then it was free period for us, we just walked around the whole Castle in order for us to know it a lot more. Then Defence against the Dark Arts came and it was pretty eventful. Creature Biology was disgusting and scary at the same time. Then it was free period again, we took our very late lunch at 3:00 PM. Then last period came and it was Magic History it was boring. Look at me; I'm like telling my diary! Well, I know that my first year is pretty normal. You know why? Because I'm telling you my story 4 years ago. Yes, I'm 16 now, The Giant Snake was stabbed and Damian and I were lifted from our petrification. The issue in Azkaban seems to be solved and The Triwizard Tournament is finished and Cedric Diggory died, heartbreaking to be destroying such a handsome face. But the real issue in that tournament is how did Harry Potter and Cameron join when they're underage and no one placed their names in The Goblet of Fire? And here I am, beginning my fifth year in Hogwarts and that ridiculous woman in pink is destroying Defence against the Dark Arts. But I won't go there yet, I'll briefly tell my story about my past years here in Hogwarts. I'm Lindsay Pearce and I'm a proud student of Hogwarts, best friends with Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Damian McGinty, Marissa von Bleicken and Cameron Mitchell and just beginning my life... with a lot of wonderful magic.<p>

**A/N Well? Remember, it depends on the reviews if I continue this after Fairy Tail's New Direction's, "Tower of Heaven arc" BTW Here's the summary of where the Glee kids are sorted**

_**Gryffindor:**__**  
><strong>__Blaine Anderson  
>Rachel Berry<br>Finn Hudson  
>Kurt Hummel<br>Samuel Larsen  
>Tina Cohen-Chang<br>Mercedes Jones_

_**Slytherin:**__**  
><strong>__Matheus Fernandes  
>Santana Lopez<br>Sugar Motta  
>Alex Newell<br>Brittany Pierce  
>Noah Puckerman<br>Lauren Zizes_

_**Hufflepuff:**__**  
><strong>__Artie Abrams  
>Mike Chang<br>Bryce Ross-Johnson  
>Ellis Wylie<br>Emily Vasquez  
>McKynleigh Abraham<br>Hannah McIalwain  
><em>_  
><em>_**Ravenclaw:**__**  
><strong>__Sam Evans  
>Quinn Fabray<br>Damian McGinty  
>Cameron Mitchell<br>Lindsay Pearce  
>Marissa von Bleicken<em>  
><strong><br>Hey! Don't hate me for putting the main characters on Ravenclaw. I think Ravenclaw is underappreciated even if Luna Lovegood is on it, so that's why I placed them there.**


End file.
